


House Rules.

by alienrice



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Complicated Relationships, Delayed birthday fic, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Rules and breaking rules, Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy, What Was I Thinking?, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Yohan moved in into a new house, his first meeting with his housemates didn't turn that great as he was left with feeling of guilt.To put it simply, Yohan's journey on making amends with his housemates.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	House Rules.

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, this was supposed to be posted on 18th of January because its a birthday fic for one of my moot, @aetermumyoonjs (i love you im sorry this posted up late😭🖐)
> 
> -ok first of all, this was my first ryeongseung fic ever like, yeah and i had to add yocat chxjakofka  
> -inspired by age of youth (its a good show if you still havent watch it, though i preferred the first season...)  
> -AND I SWEAR IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE A CHAPTERED FIC....BUT I JUST HAD TO😔🖐
> 
> But anyway, enjoy... dont forget to check tags before reading!!

"I assume you already know about the rules in this house? The landlord did explain to you right?" The man, who Yohan thinks was extremely beautiful, _he's not exaggerating_ , asks him as they walk through a hallway that was lined with shoe racks full of designer shoes and boots, _goodness, that's a lot of shoes to have_ , he thought to himself. The person leading the way has introduced himself as one of the tenants that lives in the house, though he didn't say his name yet or was Yohan the one that didn't catch it? because he thinks it would be too awkward to say 'what did you say your name was?' now when he wasn't even sure the other person had told him his name yet.

"Oh about that, she said...the people living in the house will explain that to me?" Yohan replies instead, nervously, trying his best not to stutter. Not sure why he could possibly stutter at such generic conversation.

"Ugh, she always does this...i hate her." The person infront of him says, Yohan didn't know if he was really angry or not because the look on the person's face was too adorable, it almost look like he was just sulking, with a small pout forming on his lips. Though Yohan didn't really understand what the big deal was, _i mean it's probably just some simple rules._

_Right?_

What suddenly shocked Yohan and leaving him gasping was when he entered the living room, there were the two people sleeping soundly on the large couch while hugging eachother. Yohan immediately shut his eyes close when he realizes they were not wearing any shirt, not that he hasnt seen that much already but he closes them still, out of courtesy, as he hope they were atleast wearing their pants....

"Yah! Seungwoo-hyung! Wake up! The new boy is here" the beautiful man yells as if seeing the tangling bodies on the couch was a daily occurrence. Yohan just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, both of his eyes open now, well he didn't quite like the term 'new boy' if he was honest, they made it seem like he was going to get bullied or something, so he's getting ready for whatever's going to happen. He fidgeted when he saw one of the man that was sleeping opened his eyes, rubbing them as he stretches his limbs, _and ah he's pretty too_ , Yohan thinks. The person sat up from the couch carefully while giving more space to the other man that was still in his dreamland, to sleep comfortably.

"Oh hello there. I'm sorry for the bad hospitality--This is not a great first impression huh? Wooseok, be a dear and get some drink for the new boy, i can't believe you made him stand there." the person says, sweetly, it almost made Yohan melts if it weren't for the still sleeping person suddenly moves taking the attention of the person sitting upright beside him.

Then it occured to him that he now knows the name of the first person he just met, 

_Wooseok._

_Huh, that's pretty too._

_Everything is pretty about this guy._

"well if only you guys had woken up earlier, I would have had time to make coffee" Wooseok says as he turns to Yohan's direction and gave Yohan the purest smile saying, "I'm sorry if you think im rude, I just had a terrible night of finishing last minute assignments, I'll make you some coffee? Or maybe tea? Anyway, let's sit in the kitchen, just leave your bags there for awhile" Yohan couldn't even answer as Wooseok had already started walking towards the open kitchen that was behind the living space. Yohan just bowed politely to the man that had just woken up, who he now knows as Seungwoo. He followed Wooseok to the kitchen and sat at one of the stool on the counter . He just stared at the man who was apparently making coffee using the coffee machine, eventhough Yohan hadn't say he wanted coffee, but he didn't want to say anything when he saw the look on Wooseok's face, his face just lits up while making them. _Guess he needs to like coffee from now on..._

"i heard you're a taekwando athlete?" Wooseok asks while waiting for the coffee machine to work it's way out. 

"Yeah.. I'm in the school's team." Yohan simply answers, he wanted to ask what Wooseok majored in but the words got stuck in his throat when the latter suddenly smiles fondly at him, too soft, too sudden.

He feels a butterfly trying to come out from his mouth after flying around too much in his stomach.

"You must not talk a lot huh? That's nice, rare but nice. Less noises." Wooseok says, a glint on his eyes, what more could Yohan say when he saw that sparkle on the latter's eyes?

"So the rules..." Wooseok started and handing Yohan the cup of hot dark coffee, making Yohan suddenly sits straight, the unfamiliar smell, but the warmness of it makes his eyes linger to Wooseok's pink lips, it's small but it looks soft, it probably feels soft too, the way they closes everytime Wooseok says a word, and the way the ends curls slightly upward to form a small smile. He knows the latter was listing out the rules, Yohan was supposed to hear them, he really should be. But he could hear nothing but the sound of his heart beating. 

"Wooseok, I dont think he's listening to you" a voice startles him, Yohan turns to the owner of the voice to see Seungwoo, who's now fully dressed in what it seem like his work clothes "Yohanie, i know Wooseok's pretty but you should really listen to the rules"

"Were you not listening to me?" Wooseok asks, as he stood closer to the counter, looking down to Yohan that was already nervously fidgeting in his sit.

"I- i'm sorry---" 

"Stop scaring him, Wooseok. And yohan-ah, you should listen to the rules carefully from now on okay? It's really important! Especially this part!" Seungwoo says, before he throws a laughing fit as he sits next to Yohan. It made Yohan more confuse than ever, _what's the big deal with the rules?_ "Oh i forgot, I'm Seungwoo by the way, I'm an assistant professor at your university, but you can just call me Hyung. Outside of the university i mean." he introduces himself. It took Yohan a second for him to realize that Seungwoo's much older than how he looks now, especially in his work attire. Yohan bowed in his sit and the other just pat him in the back, while reminding him to listen to what Wooseok was about to say.

By the time Wooseok got to the fifth rule, Yohan can't help but be distracted by the muffled laughter Seungwoo was holding. 

".....having sex in the living room is prohibited, especially if you make noises like--" Yohan hears Wooseok deep sighs, but his attention turned to Seungwoo's red face, probably from holding in his laughter too much.

"Ah! Hnng-- Ah! Harder! Ah ah ah!" 

_What the actual fuck?_

Yohan immediately felt his cheeks and his ears burn. Did he just hear that correctly? Seungwoo was already laughing again, way too loud and he was even hitting the counter table. Yohan turn to look at Wooseok but the latter too, was embarassed, with his ears red, facing down. 

"What was th--" 

"Woah Wooseok, you surprise me everytime you do that---" Seungwoo laughs again, "gosh, it's only-- what, your third time doing it right? And it's still amazing" he continues, Yohan was about to ask him what he meant, when, "The thing is, Wooseok lose a bet you see, with me..around two years ago? So everytime theres a new tenant comes, he has to explain the rules like that. Making those sounds... But that only applies if the landlord didn't explain it to you beforehand, which she never actually did because she had fun watching Wooseok suffer too-- Seungyoun was the first person to hear it, and you'd be surprised to hear what his reaction was.." Seungwoo continues to laugh, there were tears forming in his eyes too now. Yohan has no idea who Seungyoun was but he doesn't want to ask about it yet, not when Seungwoo looks like he was having so much fun.

"Oh you haven't met seungyoun have you?" Seungwoo asks him, Yohan shrugged and shaking his head implying a no.

"Well you better watch out for this devil, you dont want to be that close with him" Wooseok who has been quiet for awhile now suddenly speaks up.

"And why is that-"

"Hey Wooseok that's not nice to say about your bestfriend" A voice other than the two speaks. Yohan turned his head to the direction of the voice, it came from the living space. There, he saw the man, with rustled hair, his eyes still closed and a yawn escapes his mouth. This was the person he saw limbs tangled on Seungwoo's body just now. 

"Speaking of the devil, he finally wakes up." Wooseok replies.

The other man, who Yohan thinks is probably Seungyoun, stood up from the couch and walk towards them. There was still nothing covering his upper part of the body except the tattoos crafted here and there, Yohan actually finds them amusing and cool. 

"I'm Seungyoun, and people call me the Devil....for a lot of reasons..." he explains, winking at Wooseok, his arm laid out on Yohan's shoulder, "do you know what my reaction was when Wooseok does it the first time?" He whispers in Yohan's ear.

"I replied with..'ah should i go harder or faster baby? Or both?'" With his silky seductive tone, that made Yohan shivers in his sit. Yohan knows his ears are probably so red by now, and he's so embarrassed, that he may actually be that innocent and naive. And then, a few seconds after, his ears hurt.

Seungyoun laughed too hard on his ear that he felt like his eardrum had exploded. 

"Don't bully this innocent child!" Seungwoo pulls Yohan's body towards him, patting his head. "Guys lets keep him. New boy's cute" he continues, and Yohan just whines in protest, the visible pout on his lips made all of them laugh. 

They continue talking as Seungyoun sat next to Yohan, with Wooseok leaning his back on the kitchen counter sipping his coffee and Yohan just listens, laughing from time to time to both Seungwoo and Seungyoun arguing about what reactions they had gotten from the new tenants that had come to this house. It was pleasing seeing, maybe, his two new housemates bickering lovingly, silently hoping he won't get tired of that soon. They seem like good people, well especially Wooseok, the latter looks like an angel descended from heavens, not because he made a mistake, but just because he wanted to do good to the people on earth. Well, Yohan's just assuming.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Yohan cuts in finally, smiling innocently as he turns his head to both Seungwoo and Seugyoun. He didn't know when he cut in he would also cut the strings of laughter and smiles they had just made.

Then he heard Wooseok cleared his throat.

"Uh um, the sixth rule is that, you must never date someone that's also living in this house."

It turned awkward suddenly. 

And Yohan feels his stomach growl, he almost chokes on his saliva as he stared onto the cup of coffee that had turned cold, and he realized he hadn't even took a sip of it yet.

He then heard a soft chuckle coming from Seungyoun.

"Don't worry too much kid. I'm gonna take a shower, if you need any help just knock on my door" Seungyoun says as he gets up from his seat.

And not long after, Seungwoo gets up, giving a pat on Yohan's shoulder, giving him a smile, "I got to go to work now. See you guys later" he left too.

And Yohan felt guilty. And he doesnt even know what he did wrong.

"Hey, you didnt do anything wrong. Don't worry about it okay? Later on you will understand" Wooseok speaks, and just like the angel he is, Yohan's one hundred percent sure he's an angel now, Wooseok ruffles Yohan's hair, and gave him the softest smile that _almost_ melted his heart.

"Let's go see your room then"

* * *

"So how's the new place? I'm sorry I couldn't help you move out, my family was busy over the holidays so i had to help around the house" Hangyul asks, he is his bestfriend, who's also in the same taekwando team. 

Yohan took a few seconds staring at Hangyul before he answers, "Its okay, and uh. It's nice." By the smug look on Hangyul's face, Yohan knows he can't fool him. 

"Come on, who do I need to beat up?" Hangyul ask, his tone serious. It's this thing about Hangyul that Yohan really appreciates, his faithfulness and protectiveness of his friends is why Yohan still sticks with him all through these years, eventhough he's kind of an idiot sometimes. So Yohan just sigh deeply.

"Me"

"Huh?"

"I'm the one you need to beat up." 

"If I could, i would already have? I just don't think I'm capable enough to beat you- hey! You were the one that told me to beat you up!" Yohan flicks his forehead before Hangyul even finishes.

"I cant believe you thought of beating me up" 

"It's a joke, so tell me, what dumb thing did you do this time?" And Yohan whines. Hangyul just knows him so much that he even guess it's something dumb.

And so he talks, he explains. He even act on how the two, Seungyoun and Seungwoo were talking to eachother.

"....and that's how i fucked up. And now i haven't talked to them in a week. Like, whenever I see Seungwoo hyung around uni, he just kinda act like he doesn't know me and Seungyoun...he's never around the house. Well, except Wooseok, he's an angel. He's the only person I talk to at home."

"Wooseok? Who's he? And by Seungwoo did you mean, Han Seungwoo? The hot assistant professor?"

"Kim Wooseok? He's a senior, three years older than us. He's in modern art and literature.. and yeah, the assistant professor, well Seungwoo hyung is...kinda hot."

"You mean, the Kim Wooseok? The cold hearted prince charming everyone's scared to talk to? ....He's an angel you say?" Hangyul gave him a controversial look.

"Who's everyone? What? Yeah, he's like super soft and nice?" Yohan felt absurd that his favourite hyung is being called cold hearted. The prince charming part may be correct, but cold hearted? How can they associate someone so kind, so loving, and so soft in that adjective? _Somebody really needs to get beaten up._

"Uh basically, everyone? I didnt know you moved in with them? Heck I didn't even know they lived together. But wow, you are living with two people that are very popular huh? Your social circle is God-tier Yohan, and you dont even go to parties. Though, I am not surprised that you are already inlove with Wooseok, he does that to people. And Prof Han, hmm, that's shocking. Now this Seungyoun guy..he seems sketchy"

"I- Huh? Wait-" Did he heard Hangyul correctly or was he imagining things? "What did you say just now?"

"Which part? Your God-tier social circle?"

"No, the next part" Because he isn't even surprised if Wooseok and Seungwoo are popular in the university, both of them deserve those titles, but he's quite taken aback at the second part of Hangyul's speech. A bit... because let's be honest, he was a bit obvious.

"You mean your crush on Wooseok?" 

"I don't-"

"Stop right there. Don't deny it. I've known you for a long time. And that expression you made when you talk about him? It's the same one you make when you talk about Taekwando, your sisters and hyeongjun. Seriously, you're that easy to read but i didn't think you would fall for the guy this fast."

"I hate that you know so much about me"

"We have mutual feelings about that" Both of them laughs, "you should try talking to them one by one. Normally. Don't straight away start with the topic."

"I guess, yeah, maybe, I should. I just don't want them to hate me" Yohan says defeated, his shoulders slump downwards.

"If they do, they're gonna catch these hands!" Yohan hits his friend's bicep, making him winced. Yohan really didn't want them to hate him. Ofcourse he understands that not everyone has to like him, but they're his housemates and he atleast wants his housemates to like him.

But those stupid rules...

"Wooseok hyung, when does Seugyoun and Seungwoo hyung usually comes home?" Yohan asks, he and the older were sitting at the dinner table doing their assignments together.

"Seungwoo-hyung usually comes home around this time, i think. Seungyoun? Hmm, he's never home most of the time but you can see him in the morning, he'll probably be in his room sleeping. Why?" Wooseok explains, busy typing on his computer.

"Just...asking." and it was silence for a few minutes until Wooseok finally shuts his computer making Yohan startled. 

"Just say it. Whatever it is in your mind, Yohan. It's so loud" Wooseok says, all his attention focuses on Yohan now.

Yohan sighs, closes his laptop too and slumps down on the chair, "I still can't figure out what I did wrong Hyungggg" he whines, "you said I'll understand later, when is later??? I just want to know, like, I want to apologize, but i dont know why i had to"

Wooseok gave him a soft smile, not his usual one, but with a touch of pity. 

"The rules about that you cant date between eachother in this house is utter bullshit, Yohan."

"Then why-"

"Cause Seungyoun... doesn't have an ordinary life."

"Ordinary life? Is he like.. sick or something?"

"Love life i mean. His love life is based on... money, and in Seungyoun own words, he still calls it love, its just more abstract and more corrupted kind of love."

"You mean... he's a prosti-"

"He has a sugar daddy, daddies i guess? I dont know, he broke up with one a week ago." Wooseok says simply. 

"Oh" Yohan responds, trying to process the information. "You mean he's a sugar....-?" Yohan doesnt know why he feels awkward to say the term.

"...baby? Yeah. But he really doesnt suit the term huh?" Wooseok chuckles. And Yohan didn't want to agree nor disagree so he stayed silent.

"So Seungwoo-hyung?" Wooseok sighs at the mention of Seungwoo's name.

"He.. he's a coward. Both of them are to be honest. Seungwoo's afraid of not being deserving of Seungyoun and while the latter is afraid of being left behind and being pitied. It's stupid. A bunch of idiots i tell you." Wooseok explains, he's starting to flare up, Yohan could see on his reddened cheeks that the older was pretty mad even at the thought of it.

"Have you actually, i dont know, talk to them about it?" Yohan ask, hoping that it didn't sound as dumb as he thinks he sounds. He's just glad Wooseok wasn't affected by it, because ofcourse the latter would have had the talk with both of them. He is their friend, their close friend.

"I have, a bunch of times actually. But they were futile. Both of them just got tired of listening to me. And I don't really want to stir up our friendship much more, so I just... let them figure it out themselves, now, im just waiting for time to do its job i guess?" Wooseok replies, he looks so sullen for someone who has given up on his bestfriends' relationship. "And last week, the night before you came, Seungyoun had broken up with one of his 'boyfriend' and ofcourse... Seungwoo had to be the one picking up the broken pieces, because that devil, seungyoun had to make a fuss at a club while being drunk." He continues.

Yohan just sat silently hearing Wooseok's explanation,.he kinda gets it? It's a bit too complex for his own naive mind, like, only tonight he knew the glucose relationships are a thing, that its actually happening real life and not just on movies. Not that he's judging what Seungyoun does, he understands. Not completely, but he gets it. Yohan just doesn't know how to react. He felt bad for Seungwoo too. Its kind of heartbreaking in a way. 

"I- i dont really know how to react. I guess it really was a sensitive topic at the time. I really should apologize..." Yohan says.

"Don't worry about it, they are always like this whenever someone asks about their relationship-"

And just then, they heard their entrance door being opened.

"Oh it's probably Seungwoo." Wooseok assumes.

He was right, just, the older was not alone, Seungyoun was there too. But he was hard to recognize when there's drips of blood flowing down his face, one of his eye was swollen and it looked like his whole body was hurting because he couldn't even walk properly without Seungwoo helping him out.

Both Wooseok and Yohan stared at both of them. A look of complete shock on their faces. Seungwoo's face was a mixture of panic, worry and anger, Yohan can feel it from meters away and he's having goosebumps.

"What the hell happened?!" Wooseok screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated 🥺🧡💙


End file.
